


Adored By Him

by grinmm



Category: Clone High
Genre: Angst, Crushes, Getting to Know Each Other, Himbo JFK (Clone High), M/M, Ponce "Poncey" de León Lives, freezing never happened, jfk and cleo breakup first dw !, next year, sad vince, they both like each other but too dumb to realize !, tw's will be put up when needed !, van gogh is on anti-depressants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grinmm/pseuds/grinmm
Summary: " 𝒜𝓃𝒹 𝐼 𝓌𝑜𝓃'𝓉 𝒽𝒶𝓉𝑒 𝓎𝑜𝓊𝐵𝓊𝓉 𝑜𝒽 𝒾𝓉 𝓈𝓉𝒾𝓃𝑔𝓈𝐻𝑜𝓌 𝒹𝑜𝑒𝓈 𝒾𝓉 𝒻𝑒𝑒𝓁𝒯𝑜 𝒷𝑒 𝒶𝒹𝑜𝓇𝑒𝒹 𝒷𝓎 𝒽𝒾𝓂? "art boy has a crush on the school's himbo !
Relationships: Cleopatra/JFK/Joan of Arc (Clone High), JFK & Vincent Van Gogh (Clone High), JFK/Vincent Van Gogh (Clone High)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Adored By Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ᴼʰ ʰᵒʷ ˢʰᵉ ʳᵒᶜᵏˢ,  
> ᴵⁿ ᴷᵉᵈˢ ᵃⁿᵈ ᵗᵘᵇᵉ ˢᵒᶜᵏˢ  
> ᴮᵘᵗ ˢʰᵉ ᵈᵒᵉˢⁿ'ᵗ ᵏⁿᵒʷ ʷʰᵒ ᴵ ᵃᵐ  
> ᴬⁿᵈ ˢʰᵉ ᵈᵒᵉˢⁿ'ᵗ ᵍⁱᵛᵉ ᵃ ᵈᵃᵐⁿ ᵃᵇᵒᵘᵗ ᵐᵉ
> 
> ᶜᵃᵘˢᵉ ᴵ'ᵐ ʲᵘˢᵗ ᵃ ᵗᵉᵉⁿᵃᵍᵉ ᵈⁱʳᵗᵇᵃᵍ ᵇᵃᵇʸ  
> ʸᵉᵃʰ, ᴵ'ᵐ ʲᵘˢᵗ ᵃ ᵗᵉᵉⁿᵃᵍᵉ ᵈⁱʳᵗᵇᵃᵍ ᵇᵃᵇʸ  
> ᴸⁱˢᵗᵉⁿ ᵗᵒ ᴵʳᵒⁿ ᴹᵃⁱᵈᵉⁿ ᵇᵃᵇʸ ʷⁱᵗʰ ᵐᵉ  
> ᴼᵒᵒʰᵒᵒ ᴴᵒᵒ ᴴᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒ  
> first day of junior year !  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no i aint ever gonna finish fanfics before writing new ones :speaking: al so tw this chapter talks about pills but not in a bad way !

The smell of lavender and chamomile fills around the room. Canvases line the walls, and a few have been perched up on shelves around the boy's room. Van's next to his window, trying to capture the morning sun peeking out between the clouds. First day back, he'd hope today would be.. semi decent at the very least. His foster mothers had gotten him to get a diagnosis and antidepressants, and they've been helping a little. He just needs to remember to take them now. A light knock is heard on his door. " Vincent? You almost ready for school? " His mother, Evangeline, asks. " Yeah, finishing something up " He mumbles in response. He frowns, letting his thoughts drift off into what the day would be like. It's fine, Junior year will be better than Sophomore, everyone probably already forgot about Ghandi putting him on fucking speaker at that party. He sighed and continued painting strokes of amber and ivory, cobalt and apricot. He made sure not to leave out the cottony soft clouds dusting the sky, and added the finishing golden hues on the homes of his peers. He wiped his hands on a napkin near by and scrunched his nose. It.. could be better, but he doesn't have anymore time at the moment. He hurries to throw his paint brushes in a mug of water and grab his bag and coat. He leaves his room and goes to the kitchen, quickly washing his hands and taking a bite of the breakfast his mom made. " Mornin' angel ! " His other mom, September, greeted him. " Hi mom. Hi mom. Bye moms, gotta go, gonna be late. " He said, starting to walk away. " You sure you don't want a ride, sweetie? " Evangeline asked. " No mom, I'll be fine. Thank you though. " He responded, and headed out the door. He heard them yelling their I love you's after him and he said the same back. He began walking down the sidewalk, plugging in his earbuds and putting his hands in his pockets. Today will be okay, today will be good.

-

" I er uh, gave her a ride if you catch my drift. " Jfk said to Julius. They chuckled. The football team was hanging out in the parking lot, all around John's car, music blasting out the windows. John was leaning his elbows on the trunk of his convertible when he spotted the boy with the peachy curls. He saw the worn bookbag the boy carried covered in patches and paint, and the greenish grayish plaid jacket he wore over an olive turtleneck. The way his brown corduroy pants were a bit too big and they were fastened by a string belt, and were folded right above his brown docs. He looked at the boy's face, the light dusting of freckles like constellations, the beautifully soft looking hair reminiscent of velvet and silk. He frowned and looked away, 's fine, just a dude thing to appreciate other dudes. Cleo talks about how other girls are pretty and shit, and holds hands with them sometime, so like, he can too, just a little. 

" Hey Jackie, what's on your mind? " A voice says. A new figure leans next to him and he's snapped back to reality. " Oh, hi Ponce. It's er uh, nothin', just thinkin' of football, women. The uh, ush. " He says, giving an awkward smile and thumbs up. Ponce raises an eyebrow and leans in a little. " You can talk to me anytime you need, Jackie. Text me if you need me to come over later. " He says before standing up straight and smiling, patting his shoulder and going to greet everyone else. Jfk sighed and looked back up to where Vincent was. It's fine, he wasn't like, gay or anything. He just wanted to be friends ? Best friends, yeah. 

ʀɪɴɴɴɢ

The bell goes off, and the group starts disbanding. Kennedy rounds the car, getting in the side to roll up the windows, put the roof up, and lock it. " I mean it, Kennedy. I'm here for you man. " Ponce had stayed, he was right outside the door. " Yeah yeah, I already told you I don't er uh, have emotions like dames, Poncy. " He responded, frowning as he got out and locked it. " Man, it's fine to feel emotions. We all do. I just want you to know I'm here for you when you cant deal with those emotions on your own, everyone needs an outlet, Jackie. I'll be glad to be yours. " He said, smiling again before walking off. " Cya later! " He said, taking his hand out of his pocket and waving to John. " Bye uh, Ponce. " Kennedy said, mumbling to himself once he left.

-

Vince was on his phone looking at his schedule. First class was History, he can do this. He breathed and entered the class. He was the first one in. The teacher smiled and waved. He nodded and went to the back of the room, taking a seat in the corner and taking out his sketchbook waiting for class to start. He had arrived a bit early so he could draw a little. He tried thinking of stuff he could doodle and began just sketching a general outline of a body. He saw parents and dogs and classmates on his way to school. He saw punk girl, that'd be fun to draw.. He looked down and had finished the very basics already. Nothing really caught his eye other than a little frog he saw. And, well, Kennedy. God he hated him, but.. He was cute. And he checked on him last year after the whole Ghandi fiasco, so maybe he was a little nice. And he's tall. And his hair- It's fine, he can just draw the frog. He flipped the page and began a new sketch.

Class starts right when he's about to begin shading, students start pouring in and taking their seats. His anxiety start's biting him in the ass, thankfully not as bad as he's been taking his meds. He feels eyes watching him and just chalks it up to that, but they feel.. different. They feel more personal, more invasive. He looks up and sees his worst- no, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 worst person to be in front of him at the moment. Their eyes peering down at his paper, and then looking up and gazing straight into Van's. His own eyes widen slightly, and his cheeks get dusted with a light shade of pink. He can feel his breath stop in his chest as he waits for their judgement to roll out of their mouth, wait for them to throw a punch, anything.

" Whatcha er uh, drawin' there pipsqueak ? "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u ennjoyed !!! leave some love if you'd like i'd appreciate it !


End file.
